Ben Drwoned In Lavendor Town
by AquaticPhoenix
Summary: A good story for teh hole family! AN: Stop flamin prepz!11bewaresexual indoendos1


I was moving out of my parents house. A time in a young boy's life when he can finally feel freedom, make his own rules, and be as messy as he wants. My old room was pretty much bare. I had all my boxes piled outside my door. All that was left was my dresser and bed, which the movers would be getting the next day. I had a lot of memories in this room, Like playing pirate, pretending my bed was my ship. Such a normal childhood. The last thing to be packed was the closet. It was a walk in, and it was about ⅓ the size of my room. The light had burnt out a few months ago, but I never bothered to change it, after all, I was going to college soon. I opened the door and sunlight flooded throughout every corner. I packed up some old chapter books, artwork, and storage bins. It was the second to the last box to go through, a bunch of nicknacks, bloks, action figures, and things like that. But at the bottom, I found something I forgot I ever had. My old gameboy color. I immediately switched it on, it still worked! but it shut off at the title screen, after the "ping!" It must have died. The charger was there too, so I plugged it in. I took out the game cartridge that was inside. Super Mario 4. I immediately switched the charging game on and began playing. Oh, the nostalgia, all of it came flooding back, the hours at night i would play this under the covers when I couldn't sleep, beating level after level, restarting when I won. Over and over. I got through World one, but then realized that I needed to pack, so I finished up with the last box and put the GBC in my backpack. The night I finally settled into my new apartment I took it out and started playing, world two, world 3, all up until world eight. I then realized that the sun was coming up. No sleep. I only had 3 more hours until class started, at 9:00. I switched it off, and set an alarm for 8. After class I decided I should stop at a new second hand stores and see what kinds of games they had, because Mario was getting old real quick, after no luck, I headed home, I went a route I had never went before, just to see if it was quicker, It went through a few neighborhoods. While I was driving, a garage sale sign caught my eye. I decided to stop by, because, why not? I noticed that no other cars were parked there besides mine. When I pulled up I could see there was kids stuff, more specifically, boy stuff. In fact, that's all that there was there. I started to browse the contents on the tables. Someone tapped my shoulder, I spun around, startled. It was an old man, he was balding, except for a few scraggly hairs and a long thin beard. When he spoke, I saw he was missing a few teeth. " Are you looking for something?" I asked him if he had any old video games for sale, he then hobbled off into the house. I stood there waiting for him to return, when he did, I was quite surprised when he came back and laid out a copy of pokemon red. I had remembered playing blue as a kid. But my mom must have sold it, as I did not find it in my room. I bought it of course; and as We exchanged the cargo, and he sought me off with a sad look on his face. I could have sworn when I looked back he was crying. On his lips there were the words, goodbye, Ben. and on mine were "wow loser geht a lyf" and then i got in my car and drive away. while in car i accidently spat on my shew. so i tried to wipe it off and let jesus take the wheel. when i got home i slappity doo'd that retail copy of pokemon red into my game boy and flicked da switch on, and everything was normal til i got to the title screen. it just seemd 2 spoopy. but i presed start anyhow and looked at the save file. it was named XXbenXX. it had 8 badges and a play time of 1 billion hours. so i clicked on it. this kid had a level 100 shiny charazard and was on the top floor of that pokemon tower thing; so i deleted that crap and started a new one. I named myself and my rival. woo fun. and i carried on my way. i noticesed some weird stuff was goin on cuz when people would say my players name they would say XXbenXX instead. it was so rude. so that happened and i had a really cool team and stuff but when i got to lavender town the music was barally there even though i had the volume all the way up. so i went about it thinking it was another glitch. i saw gary and instead of gary it was another me and i was like " wow hax" and gary m just walked rite through me which r00d. but i did not care about that. i wanted to beat game. so i went to the top of the tower and all of the sudden the music went bak full blast and i screamed so loud that all my glasses for water and stuff broke and i was like "crap, i got those at crate and barrel!" but i continued to play anywayz. and the room was red like blood red and it was so weird and like benXXX was standing in the middle in front of a pond with water that was also red and then he jumped in and then it wouldnt let me leave that room and i checked my pokemon and they were all shiny charizards and normally i would be so happy by this but this time i was scare. and they spelled out "ben drowned in lavender town all ur fault" so i took out the game and burned it in my sink and later that night i died. so theres ur lesson kidz dont buy games from old men who might be pedophiles u dont know. take it from me im a ghost.


End file.
